counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick M4A1 Carbine
The Maverick M4A1 Carbine, more often referred to as the M4, is an assault rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it is replaced by the M4A4 Overview The''' M4A1''' is an extremely powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Counter-Terrorists. Its high power, combined with its incredibly controllable recoil and spread, make it an effective AK-47 counterpart. The M4A1 can be mastered for every situation. For these reasons, the M4A1 is one of the most popular weapons in the Counter-Strike series and the most popular CT weapon. It is also chosen to be the default autobuy primary weapon for CT, the others being the AK-47, FAMAS, Galil, and the MP5. Properties The M4A1 is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 230 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate speed reduction. The M4A1 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High damage per bullet * Excellent at close to medium range * The silencer is ideal for stealth * Low recoil and accurate Disadvantages * Outclassed at long range combat by sniper rifles * Silencer slightly reduces power and accuracy * Damage per shot is inferior to the AK-47 * Not very accurate at long ranges when firing this weapon continuously * More expensive than the AK-47 as the M4A1 costs $600 more * Can only be purchased by Counter-Terrorists Tactics * Due to the low recoil and good rate of fire, the M4A1 can be a deadly weapon to wield aganist enemy players at close-range. Basically, users can continuously fire this rifle if they are accustomed to the recoil. * Eliminating targets is normally easy; just be sure to score a headshot and keep firing to finish off assaliants. * Unlike the AK-47, this rifle is not made to engage enemy players at long range although it is possible to successfully hit an opponent at the head. * If you do plan to use the silencer, be sure to attach it before entering combat. * Some players who use the silencer can strafe and keep firing the M4A1 on targets due to the reduced recoil. Counter-Tactics * Avoid close contact with users at all times! * Use a flashbang and finish off M4A1 users. * The AWP and other long range weaponry is a good choice to wield aganist enemies, Scout is not recommened though, unless you are good to score headshots. * More accurate weapons, such as the Krieg 552, can outgun users. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is m4a1. * When taking the silencer off the M4A1, it is simply the sound of it being put on in reverse. The same applies for the USP. * In early beta versions of Counter-Strike, the viewmodel of the M4A1 had a usable ACOG scope. It is still attached to the M4A1's worldmodel in version 1.6, and the HUD icon in ''Condition Zero. ''However, this is fixed in Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike: Source. * In some versions of Counter-Strike, the model of the M4A1's fire selector switch is turned to semi-automatic, although the weapon fires automatically. * The gun in first person shows the ejector facing towards the player, but if the gun is viewed by another player the ejector is facing the opposite. On the actual M4 (and any AR-15 variant), the ejection port is on the right side, due to the gun was deesigned for right hand use. * Some bots will automatically add silencers by themselves but some will remove it. * No matter if you attached the silencer or not, it will be seen at third person view all the time in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. * In Condition Zero, when the silencer is attached, the player seems to draw the weapon faster than when it is without the silencer. The same effect happens in Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike (Xbox). * In Deleted Scenes, the M4A1 was very different from its multiplayer variant, and has a higher damage. * In Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source, when the player reloads the M4, the animation has the player pull back the forward assist during the reload and draw animation. However, on a real M4A1 the forward assist is actually struck forward after reloading to make sure the bolt is properly seated so the weapon doesn't malfunction. * In Condition Zero, the player pulls the charging handle during the draw and reload animation unlike in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike:Source. * The firing sound of the silenced M4A1 in Counter-Strike: Source is re-used for the Cleaner's Carbine in Team Fortress 2 (an unlockable weapon for The Sniper class) Comparison to AK-47 (CS1.6 & CZ) Positive *Higher fire rate (685rpm vs 600rpm) *Less recoil (-12%) *Lighter (-4%) *Less ammo cost (-$20) *Can attach Silencer Neutral *Same magazine size (30/90) Negative *Lower base damage (-2) *Less accurate (-5%) *Expensive (+$600) *Slower reload (+0.6 seconds) Gallery External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons